happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remains To Be Seen (My Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Samantha is driving her truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Samantha stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Samantha gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, she stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing herself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Goofy (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Candy's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Goofy continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave; just in time to see Candy's head pop out of the earth, rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead sugar freak can do anything more than moan groggily, Goofy buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Ahoy, Pierce, Hoppy and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two pink hands are holding the mower. Samantha's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after her death. Samantha jumps at Goofy and bites his arm, revealing he has no lower body, Goofy shakes his arm in shock causing his arm to rip off, he runs away screaming. Goofy runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Samantha spits out Goofy's severed arm, to pursue Goofy, he rips Kiwi in half at the waist and steals her lower body, using Kiwi's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Goofy looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Goofy comes back out with the leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Evil Samantha's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Samantha tackles Goofy to the ground, and Goofy closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Evil Samantha's eye, causing her brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Goofy quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Hippy bites down on Evil Samantha's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for Eary) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Goofy lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Goofy, attempting to tear out his heart. Goofy manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, still zombified, Eary can be seen deafly walking on the horizon. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images